Big and Might be Bad Wolf
Summary Big and Might be Bad Wolf (F-02-58) or Big Bad Wolf for short, is an animal Abnormality taking the form of a humanoid tall wolf with gray fur, white paws, tail and belly button, black eyebrows and a scar on his left eye. When breaching, Big Bad Wolf appearance changes to look more like a beast, more thin or skeletal, and running on its four paws. While in combat, he use his claws or fangs to attack. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Big and Might be Bad Wolf, Big Bad Wolf Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Male Age: Older than 15 years old Classification: WAW Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Limited Intangibility, (Can turn itself into smoke to escape) Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out), Rage Power, Berserk Mode (Upon encountering Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary, he loses control and violently lashes out at her, striking down anyone who gets in his way), Statistics Amplification (Deals 50% bonus damage if health is under 50%), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE, BLACK, and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, mental/spiritual attacks, and combinations of physical and mental attacks, soul manipulation, and death manipulation respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: City Block level (Superior to other Abnormalities such as Meat Lantern. Should be comparable to other WAW class Abnormalities like Food Chain and Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary, whom is able to fight ALEPH Class Anomalies) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Complete Food, and comparable to other high tier Anormalities, such as Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Superior to Abnormalities like Meat Lantern. Can take hits from other Abnormalities such as Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary) Stamina: Above Average (Gets tired when moving from room to room) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with his howl Standard Equipment: *'EGO Weapon - Blue Scar:' A gauntlet that resembles a bloody wolf claw, that deals RED damage (Physical damage) to anything in its way. Gauntlet that resembles the claws of a vicious wolf. These claws once ripped stomachs and cut the insides of many living creatures. It cuts the target's flesh and makes it unable to stop its bleeding. *'EGO Suit - Blue Scar:' A tattered coat over a tattered suit, with tattered pants that resemble wolf fur, that reduces all damage taken whether RED, WHITE, BLACK, or PALE. There are many traces as if to alert of the history of the never ending battle. As all wounds become nothing in the end, this equipment will make you feel dull from damages although it won't protect you completely from them. Intelligence: At least Above Average. Is shown to hold intelligent conversations with people, and can even trick people into approaching him Weaknesses: Will always go into a berserk state when encountering Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary. Will tire after turning into smoke and moving elsewhere Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Devouring:' Can swallow one opponent whole and alive, which hardly hinders him in battle. However, they are able to tear way out, or someone outside can cut them out as well. *'Rushing:' Charges across the room, dealing damage to anyone in the area. *'Howl:' Will howl if not enough people are in the vicinity, dealing WHITE damage. Gallery BigandMightbeBadWolfBreaching.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Wolves Category:Neutral Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Devourers Category:Sound Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8